


No Longer a Non-Participant

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13





	No Longer a Non-Participant

It had been a pleasant day so far, as pleasant as one can be when you drag both of your ethereal powered boyfriends to the mall with you. You carried bags full of a few new clothes and a stuffed animal or two, Wilford keeping pace with you while Dark traveled only a step or two behind. People stared at the large man with a pink mustache, and he ignored them, only paying attention to you and the moody figure trailing at the end of your party. Dark cast disapproving and occasional disgusted looks at those who stared, his hands in his pockets and sunglasses on even indoors.

Currently, you were looking for a place to eat dinner, as Dark’s suggestion of going back home early fell on Wilford’s deaf ears. Passing up several locations, Wilford picked something more cozy and private, going inside to try and get a table. Standing against the wall of glass of another shop, you quietly stood with Dark, observing your surroundings.

He moved in next to you, closing the gap between the two of you that had been there all day. Grasping your hand gently, he kept watching others with a protective dissonance, his thumb running over your knuckles slowly. Bringing your hand up, he kissed the back of your knuckles, finally looking over at you, your hand still on his lips. You felt a blush creep over your cheeks as he remained like that for a moment, before leaning in closer to you.

“Enjoy dinner with Wil, I have an….errand to run.” He said quietly, no tone of malice or anger or anything, just neutral and calm. Pulling away from you he swiftly walked down the busy causeway, and you lost sight of him quickly in the growing early evening crowds.

“Pudding pop? Where did Darky scamper off to?” Wilford asked, approaching your with a buzzer of sorts in his hands. You shrugged, being clueless as to why he would just walk off. Wilford shrugged in return, and eventually you were called for your table of two, instead of three.

Dinner passed without a problem, the food was delicious and Wilford did not threaten a single staff member. In the car to go back home, he received a call on his phone, making some confirmations before hanging up.

“Dark is going to meet us back at home. I guess his little task is taking longer than expected.” He explained, putting the car into drive and quickly but safely driving the two of you home. After putting away all of your new items in the closet and cleaning up a bit, you walked out of your room to find Wilford, only to run into a suited chest.

Dark was no longer wearing sunglasses, but instead carrying a large bag with black strings and a large black logo on the side.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” You blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. “Wilford said there were no mishaps at dinner, so I thought I would reward you for keeping him under control. I would like you to meet me in the room next to my office in an hour.” He finished with a smirk, handing you the bag and then swiftly walking away before you could respond. About facing into your room, you closed the door and opened the bag, blushing immediately at what you saw on the inside.

Shower, shower first.

Tossing the bag onto the bed gently, you scurried to get ready, trying not to overthink.

Wilford had always made it a point to give you gifts, clothes, shoes, stuffed animals, even a car at one point, before Dark returned it, calling it a terrible waste of money. He never really gave you gifts, or anything really. He was more of a distant participant in your relationship. Wilford had told you early on that Dark was very private, he didn’t like to share much. You knew that he and Wilford did things together, but he had never done anything with you. Until today apparently.

You adjusted yourself in the mirror biting your lower lip. Nervous? Anxious? Not scared nor excited. You were wearing the most luxurious lingerie you had ever seen. Black and strappy, with lace patterns with roses. No matter how you adjusted, the lace barely covered your nipples in the bra, and the panties had multiple straps the laid gently over your hips. You shrugged on the second half of the gift, blushing and pulling the closure tight. A lengthy sheer robe draped over you lightly, the edges and tie edged with beautiful wide strips of black silk to match.

You quickly made your way down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, you dreaded the idea of anyone else stumbling upon you. You made it without fault however, slipping into the room and quietly closing the hall door behind you.

Voices were heard in the office next door, you had actually never been in this room ever. A bedroom. Darkened walls and large windows with sheer curtains fluttered lightly with the current of the air kicking on. The room only held a few items: a large dressing table with some frames atop and some cologne bottles, a door leading to a darkened closet and another door slightly ajar you assumed leading to a bathroom, a large bed adorned most of the room however, draped in silky dark sheets. It was cold to the touch, and the black shifted to hues of red and blue when you gently skimmed your fingers across the top comforter.

Hearing a click you saw Wilford enter the room through a door that blended into the wallpaper, shutting it quickly before strutting over to you.

“Pumpkin you look so lovely, Darky really does have a singular taste doesn’t he?” He smiled, gently petting the top of your head, brushing down into your hair.

“Wilford ummm….what’s going on?” You asked, the end of your question quieter than the beginning. It felt like the room sucked up all the sounds that were created inside of it. Wilford wiggled his mustache, a familiar twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

“Mmmm let’s just say Dark’s got an itch he needs to scratch……and you are just the scratch he’s gotta itch.” He whispered in your ear, giving your bottom a playful swat. You scooted forward with the swat, bumping into something and then you looked back forward to see what you bumped into. Dark was towering over you, staring you down. You clammed up under his stare, biting down on your lips. His head cocked slightly to the side, and his eyes wandered, less indifferent and more thoughtful.

“Doesn’t she look just delectable Darling? So soft and pretty…..” Wilford spoke quietly, his hands wrapping around your waist and untying the closure, letting the robe fall open. They then drifted up to your shoulders, gently pulling the robe off completely and letting it pool at your feet. Dark’s eyes widened and then narrowed, his head cocking further to the side. 

“Why don’t you help Darky get more comfortable hmmm sweetie?” Wilford prodded, lightly patting you on the butt. You took a small step forward, keeping eye contact with him. Reaching up, you grabbed onto his tie, only for him to grip tightly onto your wrists and lean in close.

“Aren’t you scared?” He asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. His grip tightened to an almost painful level, but you just blinked up at him. 

“No,” You shook you head, answering quietly. He let go of your wrists, eyes widening. “I mean, sometimes, when you’re angry, it’s scary. But, then other times, you are very kind, and sweet, and I’m not scared at all.” You finished, breaking eye contact to look away, your cheeks heating up. His eyes searched your face and then he looked back at Wilford. You made quick work of untying his tie, and laying your hands gently on his chest. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and a low growl in return and you shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders. His hands grasped at your waist, and you bit your lower lip, suddenly nervous. Your hands shook ever so slightly as you started to unbutton his shirt, staring at the small round scar in the middle of his abs.

“I think those lips would look much prettier wrapped around something else, don’t you agree Darling?” Wilford asked from behind. You turned your head to look and he had somehow pulled up an armchair, sitting and leaning his head into his hand with a smirk, licking his lips. 

He was just going to sit there and watch?!? Which made you even more nervous, making your cheeks even more red. Suddenly a hand snaked into your hair, gripping tight and forcing you to look back and down onto your knees. Dark had shucked off his shirt, and was now gripping onto and pumping his cock in his hand, already dripping precum. 

“I agree completely.” Dark smirked, pulling your head down harshly onto him, choking you. You gagged on his length, bracing your hands against his thighs. His hand pulled and pushed at your head, encouraging you to suck. He wasn’t as girthy as Wilford, but just as long, making it difficult for you to get used to the pace he was setting. After a few more thrusts, you adjusted, sucking and licking around him. You peeked up at his face, his jaw was clenched and eyes hooded. Fisting another hand into your hair he groaned, rolling his neck with an agonizing snap sound. 

Suddenly you were yanked forward again, Dark was now sitting on the bed and he was holding your head down onto him, growling. You gagged, unconsciously squirming in his grasp. You were struggling for air, fingers gripping tightly into his thighs. Little black circles swam in your vision, you whimpered, before he pulled your hair again, jerking you backward and you gasped for air. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, look at how wet you’ve made yourself princess.” Your ass was pulled up from the floor, your face shoved into Dark’s abdomen. Looking back, Wilford rid you of your panties, spreading you open and swirling a finger inside your heat. You whimpered again when he withdrew his finger, slick with your arousal, and popped it into his mouth, tasting you with a groan. That in turn caused Dark to growl, pulling your head up to be even with his.

“Beg for it, slut.” He demanded, yanking your hair again. Cold air hit your chest as the bra was removed as well and you moaned, his deft fingers toying with your nipple, tugging roughly.

“Please Dark….p-please fuck me…..” You moaned out, earning an evil smirk from him. He yanked your head quickly, pulling you into a heated kiss and the rest of you into his lap. One of his hands moved down to your ass, gripping roughly. His kiss was so possessive, almost swallowing all of you. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, moving against yours, and he tipped your head back to get even more.

Pain shot up through your body as Dark pushed into you, grunting and forcing you down onto him. His nails dug deeper and deeper into your ass the further he pushed inside. You moaned into the ongoing kiss as he bottomed out inside of you, growling again and pulling away from you. He started at a slow pace, dragging out agonizingly slow, and then entering in fast. You shook with how good it felt, letting your head lull to the side, trying to contain your moans and whimpers. You looked up at him, the veins in his neck popping out, his jaw clenched tightly. Squeezing everything you had, you tightened down on him and he hissed, looking up at your face, and then cracking his neck again. He dug his fingers into your hips, speeding up and thrusting harder, moving quickly into a punishing pace.

“Don’t….be quiet……I want everyone……to hear……whose inside…..of you….” Dark growled into your ear, smacking your ass roughly, and growling again. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he easily thrusted up into you, forcibly holding you in place. 

“Daaaaark…..” You moaned out, fisting your hands into the sheets beneath you. You wanted to touch him so bad, to tug on his hair, to scrape angry lines down his back from your nails. It felt so good, he was being so rough with you, just using you like a lifeless toy. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, you were getting close.

“Dark……’mmmm gonna-”“Don’t you fucking cum until I tell you you can.” Dark interrupted you, fisting a hand into your hair to yank your head down so he could look you in the eyes. His eyes had never been so hard before, clouded with lust, a faint ringing filled the room. You felt a tear slide down your face from how tightly he was gripping your hair, which only seemed to spurn him on to go faster, harder. 

“Beg for it and maybe I’ll give you what you crave.” Dark whispered in your ear, putting emphasis on the end with a breathy chuckle. You could only let out a weak cry, tears slipping down your cheeks as he tugged on your hair again and pounded into you hard. 

“P-please……I’m-I’m gonna……explode…….D-d-daaaark…” You cried out, rolling your hips down onto him and grabbing onto the back of his neck, letting your fingers push into his hair. He groaned, cracking his neck once again, rolling into your finger tips. The ringing became louder and louder, no longer just a buzz in the background.

“Cum for me…..only me…..only…….for…..me…..” Dark groaned with each thrust, the ringing surrounding you as you slammed into your climax. His mouth clamped onto your neck, biting and sucking harshly. He found his alongside you, stilling and feeling that knowing warmth inside of you.

He collapsed back onto the bed, you following him and laying on top of his chest, feeling him slip out of you and groaning. You were both breathing heavily and the ringing had ceased completely. Gently, Wilford flipped you over on top of Dark, who in turn let his hands roam and gently pet your chest and tummy.

“So beautiful like this pumpkin, just look at you my god…..” Wilford said from above, peppering your face with kisses. Dark nuzzled into your neck, hands kneading at your hips, groaning quietly, both of them causing you to giggle quietly. Wilford moved down, letting his kisses move down to the other side of your neck and collar bone, down to your chest. Lips expertly curling around your nipple, causing you to gasp. His fingers toyed with the other gently as he teased with his tongue and lips. You groaned, rolling your hips up into his, discovering his lack of clothing as well. 

He popped off of your chest moving down you quickly and spreading your legs apart, kneading at your thighs hungrily. You gasped and trembled as he latched onto your folds and toyed with you slowly, taking his sweet time licking and playing with you. He moved down even further, licking and playing with both of your entrances, only pulling off for a moment to lick his mustache and wet a finger. He pounced back onto you with his mouth, pushing a finger inside your ass. You whimpered and gasped, squirming under his teasing.

“Shhhhhh…….let him use you how he likes…….pretty little toy….” Dark growled into your ear, his hands clawing into your hips to hold you still for Wilford. He in turn pulled his mouth away from you, hearing Dark groan and tense up under you. Another finger gently slipped into your ass and both you and Dark gasped in union, hearing a pop sound from down below.

“Just delicious, both of you such special little tasty treats…..” Wilford chuckled from below, licking and smacking his lips. Dark rolled his eyes and Wilford snapped his fingers, and you heard a little click, followed by cold liquid being pushed into you. Dark sucked in a sharp breath and cracked his neck, groaning.

“Is that very necessary?” He groaned, gritting his teeth. Wilford hummed in response, kissing your lower abdomen.

“Of course! Always necessary, don’t wanna wreck our little princess too hard, only wanna make her feel….extra…..good….” Wilford moaned, pressing Dark’s now throbbing cock into your back entrance. You sucked in a sharp breath, screwing your eyes shut and fisting your hands into the sheets above your head.

“Relaaaaaax……” Dark cooed from beneath you, giving a few slow, testing thrusts into you, before bottoming out once again. Wilford kisses up your body, whispering quiet praise. Kissing your lips, tickling your nose with his mustache, and you almost screamed into the kiss.

He was also pushing inside, filling you so full. It was almost unbearable, almost. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you moaned heavily as he bottomed out as well. It felt like your whole body was going to rip apart into two, so overstimulated and full, but it felt amazing. 

Wilford started out slow, still kissing you, intertwining his hands with yours. You were grateful for the adjustment time, until Dark grew impatient and started as well. Rolling his hips up into you with a snap, groaning and gripping your hips tightly. His fingers bruised your hips as he held on, growling and picking up the pace. Wilford pulled away from kissing you, his eyes hooded, he let go of your hand and fisted it into Dark’s hair, pulling him into a harsh kiss, causing Dark to blush and moan. 

They were going too fast, too hard, just riding you out. Building you until you were over your peak, which currently, you were just about to reach. 

“Guuuuuuuys…..” You groaned, pushing a hand into Wilford’s hair and choking back another heady moan. Wilford separated from Dark, breathing heavily and groaning, ducking his head into the crook of your neck on the other side.

“Sorry………sweetie………why don’t you let go hmmmmm? Let go for daddy…..” Wilford moaned into your ear, his breath hot and heavy. Dark cracked his neck, nuzzling into the other side of your neck.

“Mmmmmm I prefer……..master……master’s good…little…..slut….” Dark growled out, yanking at your hair and pulling your head back. All you could do was moan, breathing heavily and tightening around the both of them.

“Cum for daddy….let daddy feel you good girl…” “Pretty….little….slut…..cum for your master…” Both of them groaning and growling in your ears. The ringing was loud in the room, your moans mixing in, heady and hot.

“Cum for us….” They said in unison, and with that you were gone.

Your body shook through your climax, you saw stars and your moans were containable. You felt Dark tense up under you first, then quickly followed by Wilford up above.

You swam in warmth, your whole body feeling like a loose noodle, especially your lower half. Your cheek was peppered with kisses as Wilford pulled out gently, and Dark followed suit. 

“Stay right here princess, daddy will be riiiiiiiiiiight back.” He booped your nose with his before leaving the bed quickly. Dark tried to move under you, grunting and growling. “Now now Darky, don’t be rude. It’s cuddle and clean-up time.” Wilford chided, a warm wash cloth was brushed over you, wiping away the new stickiness from your lower abdomen and thighs. 

Wilford plopped back onto the bed, pulling you into a tight cuddle. Dark moved next to you, making you whine. Wilford grabbed his hand, pulling him back down into the bed and into the cuddle pile that he was enforcing.

“Darkling dearest, I know you are one for not being romantic, but with special playings we have to take the proper care afterwards. Which includes mandatory cuddles.” He lectured, booping his nose with a finger, making you giggle. 

Dark grumbled a reply, but still hesitantly curled up behind you to smush you between them. On one side a warm, broad chest, and on the other a cool, cold touch. He wrapped a cold arm around you, gently petting your bruised hip.

Your hand curled around his and squeezed, him gently squeezing back and the three of you drifting off into a post-pardon nap. 

Aftercare is of course mandatory for all participants, even hesitant ones.


End file.
